Understanding Traditions
by rockmysockskitchenwindowgirl
Summary: When it's the end of Ron, Hermione, and Harry's seventh year they have no idea of what to expect when they graduate nobody does, especially when there's a tradition nobody knows about unless they have already been through it.
1. Chapter 1

1Hey all! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! Hopefully, you'll enjoy it. (Don't be thrown off by the title, it's not going to be boring and it's got a good plot line.) I'm thinking that I'll be posting a chapter each week so you won't be trying to hunt me down to beat the next chapie out of me hehe XD This is still in the works, but I will definitely religiously post. :-) Here is the first chapter, so enjoy!

Understanding Traditions

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth, pride and a touch of sorrow as he stood to make his farewell speech to the departing students; particularly the seventh years. He gingerly stood up and raised his goblet.

"It's been a great year for all! You should be proud of all the accomplishments you have made. I would just like to say, keep yourselves safe and enjoy your summer. We can't wait for your return next year. For our seventh years; You have been one of our best groups ever; Most definitely one of the more lively ones anyway. All of your adventures will not be forgotten. I hope your friendships will last a life time and all you have learned here will be useful in your lives. Thank you for your memories and we wish you well. Well, on that note, I think I'll stop. Now, let the feast begin!"

Food magically appeared on the dinner table like this for the last time for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They looked very eager and excited, but deep down, the trio was just as bit as nervous and saddened by leaving as the rest of the seventh years.

So much had happened this year. Harry finally defeated Voldemort in the graveyard while aurors took care of the death eaters. Snape and Draco were both revealed as double agents for Dumbledore in the end. Which leads to the biggest surprise; Dumbledore revealing himself as having not been killed. (All part of a master plan of course.) Slytherin and Gryffindor tied for the House Cup and became co-champions of Quidditch after a minor accident involving the Giant Squid and a devoured Snitch.

Now, the most exciting and terrifying thing was about to happen. Graduation. Nobody knew what to expect. Nobody. That's because one knows where, when, or how Graduation happens unless you are going through it or have already done it.

After dessert, as everyone was getting prepared to leave, Dumbledore made a final announcement.

"All seventh years, stay behind."

Hehehe, yes a cliffie, but that's how it ended up being. Sorry guys. -.-

Well, please leave me reviews on what you think.

Thanks a bunch!

bRiT


	2. Chapter 2

1I hope to get more reviews now that I can finally start updating. This is chapter two, so read, review and enjoy:-)

3 britt

Everyone nervously looked at each other after hearing those words being uttered.

"This is it! It's going to happen!"Ron said quickly.

"Relax Ron, he's probably just making an announcement. No reason to go insane now is it?" Hermione interjected.

"Hermione's right mate. Not like a giant spider is taking over the school or something."said Harry.

Ron blanched, "Harry! Never joke about such a thing! Bloody hell, that's one way to give me a heart attack."

Harry and Hermione tried to stifle their laughter as the dull roar of the Great Hall slowly dimmed. Pretty soon all that was left was the graduating class. All of the teachers stood in front of either their house or on either side of Dumbledore. Something was definitely out of the ordinary going on. Everyone noticed that mischievous yet, oh so very frightening gleam in the head master's eyes. Anticipation hung heavy in the silence. Suddenly Dumbledore turned around and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Sounds like-"Hermione started.

"OWLS!" screamed someone in Ravenclaw.

From every direction possible owls began swooping into the Great Hall. Each one dropped a single piece of rolled up parchment to every one of the students. The silver, almost translucent paper was tied with either a pink or blue ribbon (depending on the receiver's gender) and had been sealed with the crest of their house. After they opened their parchment, everyone noticed that it was blank.

"As you can tell, these pieces of parchment are special." Dumbledore interrupted their musings, "Would you all be so kind as to glance at your neighbor's parchment?"

Everyone in the Great Hall looked to their left and then to their right only to see on thing; it seemed as if all their classmates had a piece of normal parchment in front of them.

"As you can see, only you will be able to see where this particular parchment is. To others, it will look like a return card asking whether you prefer pork or beef as your main dish for a graduation banquet. Also, you may have noticed that your parchment is blank. The spell, that I will tell you in a few moments, will reveal the date, time and place of your graduation ceremony. This information, is not to be revealed to anyone. If it is, indeed told, that person will be exempt from graduation, forced to repeat seventh year and cannot take part in this year's ceremony."

All eyes were on Dumbledore as every seventh year student took in the seriousness of what he was saying. They were also all waiting for that spell. Everyone knew that this was the moment when they were all going to find out when they were graduating.

"The spell, that I mentioned before, is elementary and requires no real skill at all. Simply tap the parchment once and say your whole name clearly. Try it once, soak up the information and then you may leave. Please remember the consequences I have told you. Now, are there any questions?" Dumbledore's eyes flashed over to a raised hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Is there an incantation for when we are finished with our parchment?"

"No, there is not. Simply roll it up again, then you're good to go my dear. Are there any more questions?" There were no hands raised as he scanned the room. "Very well. I bid you ll a good night and wish you sweet dreams."

There was not one student that could possibly imagine sleeping after finding out such great news. It was mere moments after the head master's goodnight when the Great Hall was flooded with the sounds of students saying their full names with the greatest excitement they would probably ever have.


End file.
